


I Can Feel Your Pulse In the Pages

by Alina_writes



Category: Don Quixote (Ballet), Giselle (Ballet), La Bayadère, Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker, Swan Lake & Related Fandoms, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV Alternating, Various references, basically just the same two people chasing each other against all odds, the book of Destiny is mainly there for my liking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_writes/pseuds/Alina_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have been chasing each other for far too long, following each other’s inky footsteps across this giant book of Destiny.</p><p>A little drabble for five ballet couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel Your Pulse In the Pages

    The pages flutter, and now we stand beside the lake, the roaring winds and raging waves threatening to eat us whole. You turn to me, and say-

    -that hiding with the gypsies might be a great way to evade your furious father. You throw your head back laughing, chucking your fan beneath my chin, and motion for me to-

    -stay beside my cross. You don’t obey me, of course. My queen regards us with her icy gaze, and raises her bouquets of rosemary. Under the moonlight, we dance-

    -as snowflakes cling to our skin. You see, my sweet, it has been long since the Snow Queen had any visitors. So feel free to wander in her kingdom, but don’t be too bold, though, or I might just lose you amid the fluttering-

    -shades. We are one and the same and not in the least identical, but can you tell the difference, in your opium-addled state?

    Perhaps you don’t care anymore. We have been chasing each other for far too long, following each other’s inky footsteps across this giant book of Destiny. Sometimes our paths meet and entwine, and sometimes they meet but diverge again, but I have your heartbeat echoing in my head, your face seared onto my soul. I have chased you for life after life, and I will chase you for the rest of eternity if it’s what it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Poet by Bastille.  
> Kudos to anyone who correctly figure which couple is which on the first go!


End file.
